Kobayashi Honoka
|image = |caption = Kobayashi Honoka promoting "BEYOOOOOND1St" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 163.8cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, pianist |active = 2018-present |agency = (2018-) |label = |generation = |debutsingle = Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist |mcolor = Green |join = December 3, 2018 |days = |acts = BEYOOOOONDS |blog = |autograph = }}Kobayashi Honoka (小林萌花) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a member of the group BEYOOOOONDS. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Kobayashi Honoka was born on August 16, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. 2018 On December 3, during the BEYOOOOONDS Ouen Kikaku FC Event 2018 ~Fuyu no Jin ZIN~ at Yamano Hall, Kobayashi was revealed alongside Hirai Miyo and Satoyoshi Utano as the three winners of the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition."BEYOOOOONDS 加入メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-03. They would be part of BEYOOOOONDS together with CHICA#TETSU and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19. 2019 On August 19, she celebrated her 19th birthday in a fanclub event titled BEYOOOOONDS Kobayashi Honoka Birthday Event 2019 held at Square Ebara Hiratsuka Hall. Personal Life Familly= She has an older brother.Kobayashi Honoka. "☘️夏休みなにする〜？ 小林萌花☘️" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-07-22. |-|Education= When Kobayashi joined BEYOOOOONDS, she was a third year studentNishida Shiori. "12人のBEYOOOOONDS！西田汐里" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2018-12-03. enrolled in the piano course at Tokyo College of Music High School."2016年度　コンクール（在校生の実績）" (in Japanese). Tokyo College of Music High School. In 2016, Kobayashi placed second in the High School Division of the 8th Gyula Kiss International Piano Competition."ジュラ・キシュ国際ピアノコンクール入賞者一覧" (in Japanese). TIAA. In early 2019, she announced her decision to continue studying piano after high school and would enter music college alongside working as an idol.Kobayashi Honoka. "☘️オーディション映像解禁！ 小林萌花☘️" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-01-25. Kobayashi graduated from high school on March 9, 2019Kobayashi Honoka "☘卒業式 小林萌花☘️" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-03-09. and began attending music college in the following April."シューティングを超えるアイドル「ハロプロ2.0」BEYOOOOONDSインタビュー（３）" (in Japanese). ENTAME next. 2019-04-18. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kobayashi Honoka has acquired: *'Satoyoshi Utano:' Kobayashi says she is closest with Satoyoshi Utano in Hello! Project. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kobayashi Honoka: *'Honoka-chan' (ほのかちゃん): Used by BEYOOOOONDS members.Eguchi Saya. "♡小林萌花ちゃん♡江口紗耶" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2019-01-06. *'Hono-chan' (ほのちゃん): Used by Hello! Project members.Kobayashi Honoka. "☘ニックネームとか色々… 小林萌花☘️" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-01-04. *'Honopi' (ほのぴ): Used by BEYOOOOONDS members and fans. *'Kobayashi-chan' (小林ちゃん): Used by Hello! Project members. *'Honorin' (ほのりん): Used by fans. *'Yashikoba' (やしこば): A nickname given to her by when she joined BEYOOOOONDS. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kobayashi Honoka (小林萌花) *'Nickname:' Honoka-chan (ほのかちゃん),Yamazaki Yuhane. "ʚ 新しい仲間 ɞ 山﨑夢羽" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Blog. 2019-01-04. Yashikoba (やしこば)"BEYOOOOONDS FCイベント2018 ~冬の陣ZIN ~" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2018-12-03. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 163.8cm *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Hello! Project Status:' **2018-12-03: BEYOOOOONDS member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2018-12-03: Member *'BEYOOOOOONDS Group Color:' Green *'Hello! Project Groups:' **BEYOOOOONDS (2018-present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Piano, painting *'Hobbies:' Eating, listening to music *'Favorite Music Genres:' J-pop, classical, Western *'Favorite Sport:' Kendo *'Motto:' "Naseba naru" (為せば成る; If there's a will, there's a way) *'Favorite Songs:' Brahms' Cello Sonata No. 1 and No. 2 *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Naseba Naru" *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki, Kamikokuryo MoeNishida Shiori. "尊敬する先輩。西田汐里" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS / CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2018-12-13. Works Theater *2019 Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi *2019 Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ *2020 Arabeyooooonds Nights TV Programs *2018-2019 The Girls Live Internet *2018– Hello! Project Station *2018– Upcoming *2019– tiny tiny *2019– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Trivia *She has been playing piano since she was five years old.Kobayashi Honoka. "☘はじめてのブログっ！！ 小林萌花" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-01-02. She likes to practice on her days off from work and has transcribed her favorite songs such as Kobushi Factory's "Naseba Naru" by ear.Kobayashi Honoka. "☘ニックネームとか色々… 小林萌花☘️" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-01-04. *She played in the brass band in middle school and was also a 2-dan in kendo club. *She decided she wanted to join Hello! Project when she was sick with the flu one day and watched various idol videos because her body felt too sluggish to do anything. She came across a video of Michishige Sayumi's graduation concert medley and was impressed by the Morning Musume members' quick response and teamwork to Michishige hurting her leg in the middle of performing and being unable to move from the main stage, such as Fukumura Mizuki running all the way from center stage to sing next to Michishige. That video made Kobayashi want to learn more about Morning Musume and grow to love them.Kobayashi Honoka. "☘思い出したよ！好きになったきっかけ 小林萌花" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-01-09. *She has the same last name as original Country Musume member Kobayashi Azusa, and PINK CRES. member . See Also *Gallery:Kobayashi Honoka *List:Kobayashi Honoka Discography Featured In *List:Kobayashi Honoka Concert & Event Appearances *List:Kobayashi Honoka Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *BEYOOOOONDS Profile *BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog es:Kobayashi Honoka Category:2018 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:Green Member Color Category:2000 Births Category:August Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Leo Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending university Category:Dragon Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Kobayashi Honoka